Divinity
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: YAOI GrimmIchi: From gift, to slave, to mate, to Cero Espada, to King of the Hollows, to 'Mama'. Warnings inside.
1. Gift

**A/N: All right, so I've decided to add more to this universe, and thought it'd be better for all if I just put all the scattered pieces in one place so everything makes sense, instead of an index of where to find them. A lot of this will be familiar for those of yu who've read 'Lion and the Panther' and '6x15', but I hope yu enjoy it again anyway. XD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. D:**

**Warnings for this chapter: Yaoi, bondage, D/s, potential OOC **

**...  
**

**70. Happy Birthday (found in 'The Lion and the Panther: Drabbles')**

Grimmjow was increasingly ticked off as he walked through the white hallways of Las Noches. Not only was he awoken from his catnap for another stupid meeting with Aizen which is always irritating with his longwinded lectures and goddamn tea (obliterating the poor unfortunate messenger arrancar did little to improve his mood), but he couldn't find Pantera anywhere when he got ready to leave his room.

So it was understandable why he kicked open the massive doors leading to the Throne Room and stomped his way in. Aizen merely smiled like the benign god he wasn't at the defiant act, an amused gleam in his cold, blank eyes. "Ah, Grimmjow," he began, a loose fist that was propped up on the arm of his throne holding his head up casually, "it's nice to see you arrive on time for once."

Grimmjow merely narrowed his azure eyes and shoved his clenched fists into his pockets, which only made the Lord of Hueco Mundo think that the blunet looked like a rebellious teenager with a stance like that. It was then that the blue haired man acknowledged a large white box with a big black bow tied to the top of it sitting in the middle of the floor. He returned his gaze to the shinigami sitting on the throne, suspicion and a hint of a question in his eyes.

"You must be wondering what this is," Aizen nodded to the box, "it is your present."

"…My what?" On the inside, Grimmjow was confused. Just what the hell was the pompous ass trying to pull now?

"Today is the day you were born as Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Sexta Espada, which means it's your birthday. And every birthday needs presents. Since you're behavior has improved recently, this is yours."

Grimmjow slowly walked up to his 'present' and warily nudged the box with his foot. It moved slightly. The Espada jumped back, startled, before slowly moving back towards it. Curiosity got the better of him and he nudged it again, observing how the box moved a little bit across the floor every time he did, almost like it didn't have a bottom. He could probably lift it up to see what was inside, and with that thought in mind, his body followed. The next thing he saw was orange.

Inside was Kurosaki, bared, gagged, and on his knees. He was facing away from him with his arms bound together behind his back at the wrists and tied to his sheathed sword the blunet couldn't find just a little while ago. The boy's feet were also tied together to Pantera, knees spread wide like he was on display as the rest of his body trembled. It was then that Grimmjow also noticed he was sweating and suddenly, dilated honey brown eyes turned to look at him.

"Happy Birthday, my dear Sexta," Aizen smirked, "I know you prefer to catch your prey yourself, but he'd been rather eager and willing, so play nice. Even if Szayel's injected him with a special aphrodisiac, do be gentle with him. You're only getting one. Do not break him," but Grimmjow was only half-listening. All he could see and hear was his new toy in front of him and before he knew it, his feet carried him around his gift until they faced each other. His cyan orbs took in the delectable sight, taking note of the simple black velvet choker collar with a metallic silver gothic six hanging off from it, and the matching black cock ring at the base of his pet's painful-looking erection. "Oh, and one more thing," the Espada caught something that was tossed to him without ever taking his eyes away from his prize, "you'll want this." It was a switch remote from he could feel, and just for the hell it, he pushed the switch up all the way. The results had his cock harden in an instant.

A buzz he hadn't heard right away before grew louder and Ichigo cried out, arching up deliciously with sweat glistening off his tanned skin and Grimmjow couldn't help himself. He crouched down, grabbed a fistful of orange hair and tugged the boy's head to the side, baring his neck to him, "Mine!" The bigger man bit down sharply at the juncture of his neck with his panther fangs and Ichigo whined, but then he let out a soft moan when the Espada began to lap at the blood leaking out of the wound with a rough tongue. He rubbed his cheek against the other's, wanting the gag off so he could speak.

As if hearing his thoughts, the blunet reached around and undid his gag, freeing his mouth. "Please…" his hoarse voice panted out, "please…it's too much…turn it down, please!" Grimmjow blinked, not quite understanding for a second, before he remembered the controller in his hand and slid the switch back to where it was before. The buzzing faded somewhat as the orange haired teen slumped against him, still trembling a bit while he regained his breath somewhat. Curiosity returned and one of Grimmjow's hands snuck down to give Ichigo's hole a feel. His fingers came in contact with a large vibrating dildo and pushed, making Ichigo give a whimper at such a full feeling. He purred in satisfaction before untying his prize, sliding Pantera back into his sash where it belonged and gathering the boy into his arms.

"If we're done here, I'll be in my rooms to enjoy my generous gift," was all the Sexta said before he strolled out of the room with a mewling Ichigo nuzzling his face and licking at his neck. It was as close to a 'thank you' Aizen will ever get from him.


	2. Slave

**A/N: Wow, I didn't expect so many to review in such a short time, especially since it's posted elsewhere already. XD Tanks so much! Keep 'em coming. :) I should've mentioned this before, but the chapters are going to be disjointed since they were written at different times, though in the right order. No new stuff until the end. So yer just gonna hafta wait~ :3 Now, I'm gonna go and pass out from overnighting at school. Stupid 3D! *shakes fist***

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. D:**

**Warnings for this chapter: Yaoi, smut, toys, D/s, potential OOC **

**...  
**

**39. Moonlight (found in 'The Lion and the Panther: Drabbles')**

"U-Ungh…uhn!" Ichigo moaned out weakly, flushed a delectable pink from the potent drug still running through his system and biting his lower lip as he shoved the big bumpy dildo into his reddened puckered hole over and over again. Dressed in nothing but his slave collar, he was lying on the big white bed, young lithe body propped up by only his widely spread knees, spine curving elegantly and pushing his tight, fuckable ass high into the air. The constant moonlight of Hueco Mundo shined through the open window, illuminating lean, defined muscles and hot sweaty skin.

That was how Grimmjow found him after coming back from the Espada meeting, and fuck did it turn him on hard. The Sexta silently closed the door, leaning against it with his arms crossed over his broad open chest as he settled in to enjoy the show.

Minutes later however, Ichigo turned his head and honey brown eyes met cyan. "Master," he murmured huskily in his pleasant baritone voice, pushing himself up in once fluid motion onto his parted knees and remained with the broad expanse of his sexy back facing the Espada. Delicious.

"Hey, pet," Grimmjow leered and walked over to the bed, crawling up behind his sex slave with feline grace and spooned against him in one smooth motion. "Do you like yer new toy?" he asked, large sneaky hands creeping down the boy's toned stomach to tease his sensitive aching cock and balls.

"Nnh~" Ichigo breathed out, leaning back into the Espada's possessive embrace, "Yes, Master. Thank you. I-It feels really good."

"As good as me?" The boy made a faint noise of pleasure when he felt his Master's impressive erection buck against his full ass, wriggling it closer and gave a small smile when Grimmjow growled sexily against his ear.

"Never, Master," he purred quietly, moaning into the messy open-mouthed kiss Grimmjow pulled him into, but let out a questioning noise when he felt the Espada move away.

"Good," Grimmjow smirked at him and made himself comfortable, lounging propped up with fluffy pillows against the headboard and crossed his arms behind his head, "but I wanna see you play with it some more." His slave blinked and looked at him uncertainly. "Go on Ichi-pet…fuck yerself."

Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up even more at the crude words, but nonetheless, his hand slowly trailed down his own body before disappearing behind him, feeling for the dildo still buried in his ass and picked up where he'd left off. The orange haired male leaned back a little on his other hand for balance, displaying what he had to offer to his Master as his mouth opened a little to let out soft, pretty, breathless sounds that Grimmjow loved to hear. Sexta licked his lips and grinned, reaching down to pull himself free as he watched. "Nahh!" his slave gasped, eyes widening when he found his erotic button and a cute little pink tongue peeked out from between his succulent lips before his hand picked up speed.

Just when he was about to cum, his lust-clouded mind registered his Master's command, "Stop." The boy let out a low pitiful whimper, not wanting to stop but reluctantly let his hand fall away from his hole as he trembled all over. He was so close…but he needed to wait lest he be punished. "Come here, pet." Ichigo crawled over shakily on all fours, straddling his Master's naked waist where Grimmjow's hands guided him to. The Espada must have been jacking off while he was otherwise preoccupied, but he became distracted from that thought as Grimmjow pulled out the dildo and slid his dick against the seam of his cheeks, making him arch wantonly when it began to poke at his entrance. "Did pinky give ya yer shot yet?" the muscular blunet under him asked suddenly from out of nowhere, and it took a moment for him to comprehend to question.

Ichigo shook his orange head, "No, Master, not yet," he panted out. He'd been getting daily shots ever since he was first taken here. Because the effects of the first initial shot of the experimental aphrodisiac didn't fade like expected, Ichigo was given smaller and smaller doses of the drug mixed in with the experimental antidote Szayel had concocted every day until the Octava Espada found a better cure. The teen could feel the haze of the drug begin to leave his system at a snails pace with every shot, but he was still irritated with how many needles he had to endure in the meantime.

"I can't wait 'til yer cleared," the panther growled, "I want you under me begging fer more, wanna see how loud you scream without it."

"Haaa…I…I think that – ah! – that I'd still be t-the same," Ichigo stuttered, giving a long erotic moan as he was impaled onto Grimmjow's cock.

"Heh, we'll just see about that," his Master rumbled in pleasure and thrust up once.

"Ahn!"

"Ride me, Ichi-pet," Grimmjow demanded.

"Y-Yes, Master…"


	3. Mate

**A/N: They were short, so I thought I'd put 'em together. :3**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. D:**

**Warnings for this chapter: Yaoi, fluff, potential OOC **

**...  
**

**69. White (found in 'The Lion and the Panther: Drabbles')**

The white walls of Las Noches loomed over them as they made their way to the designated meeting room.

Like always, Sexta was the last Espada to show, but what made things interesting was that he had tugged his new pet along with him to the meeting this time around.

Aizen watched in amusement as Grimmjow kicked the doors open and led their guest to his usual chair by the hand. He sat himself down before pulling the orange haired Vizard onto his lap, holding him close as he nuzzled his pet's collared neck with possessive affection and not giving a rat's ass about who saw. Ichigo responded in kind, wrapping his arms loosely around Grimmjow's neck and burying his nose in soft baby blue hair before they turned their attention lazily to the Lord of Hueco Mundo at the head of the table.

"I'm glad you decided to join us, Kurosaki-kun," Aizen remarked smoothly, still highly amused, "shall we begin?"

Ichigo shrugged, but gave him a thin, though polite smile, "If you'd like, Aizen-san."

"Please, call me Sousuke."

**92. Tea Cup ****(found in 'The Lion and the Panther: Drabbles')**

They were in another meeting with the rest of the Espada and of course Aizen and the other two shinigami traitors, but Ichigo wasn't paying attention to them at the moment.

Instead he was focused on feeding his beloved Master a slice of strawberry shortcake that he'd made with the cooks in the kitchen from his usual perch on the blunet's lap, licking up some that had missed its mark at the corner of his mouth. He smiled when Grimmjow purred into his ear and intense blue eyes stared into his own gold-on-black, before he turned a bit and placed the plate and fork onto the table in front of them before reaching out for the warm cup of tea beside it.

Taking a sip, he then placed his mouth over Sexta's and gently parted his lips to allow the tea to pass through, careful not to let any escape the liplock. Grimmjow's purr deepened as well as their kiss, which made him moan quietly before they parted.

"Tastes good," Grimmjow muttered, nuzzling his cheek against the orange haired young man's bone fragment – a piece of the upper portion of his Vizard mask – that clung to a quarter of his face on the right side over one inverted amber eye.

"Thank you, Grimmjow-sama. I'm glad with how it turned out too," he said, petting his Master's baby blue hair near his temples.

The blunet smirked up at the new Cero Espada, and reached up to thumb the two red slash marks under his precious mate's left eye, "Wasn't talkin' about the cake, Ichi-pet."

...

**A/N: WTF I HAVE NO HEAT. Been up since 6:45AM cuz of the cold! Argh. Stupid snow! *shakes fist then brings it back into the blankets she's bundled up in* *insert angry face here***


	4. Cero

**A/N: Arrancar!Ichigo's outfit was inspired by this: http:/ / download. minitokyo. net/205206. :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. ):**

**Warnings: Smut, PWP, potential OOC, general sexiness. :)**

**...**

**Sexy Little Minx (found in '6x15:**** Vermilion and Cerulean, Amber and Cyan')  
**

Slowly lowering his hand, Ichigo had his game face on, a deep furrow in between his brows and hardened indifference gleaming in his half lidded inverted amber eyes as he watched the plumbing smoke rise off the corpses of his obliterated opponents. He never really liked the 12th Division and its creepy Captain even when he was fighting for Soul Society anyway, and if how his inner hollow was laughing like the psychotic maniac he was in his head, Shiro didn't really like them either. Good riddance.

"Mmmh, damn, Ichi-pet, yer so sexy when yer slaughtin' yer enemies," a gravelly voice purred from behind him just before two muscular arms encircled his waist, and Ichigo relaxed his face into a smirk, allowing himself to lean back against his beloved mate and Master easily, sighing in contentment when the Sexta tugged a little on the high mandarin styled collar of his sleeveless white tunic to kiss his mating mark.

"Thanks, Grimm-sama. I try my best," he replied and purred as his Master nuzzled the piece of his former Vizard mask over his right eye.

"I think you've just earned yerself a reward," the dark voice husked into his ear then, hands creeping down the white satin hiding his toned stomach and pulled at his matching white baggy silk pants suggestively.

"Hm," he mused out loud before turning in his mate's arms and leaned in, close enough to give his mouth a little lick, "that sounds really appealing, but…" suddenly, he want out of Grimmjow's grasp a good distance away, "you're going to have to catch me first~!" he called out teasingly then disappeared via sonido.

Sexta growled. Oh, so he wanted to play it like that, huh? It was _on_.

And with that, he gave chase. The two lovers zipped and zoomed around Las Noches, Ichigo laughing and goading the blunet to catch him until finally Grimmjow pounced on him and attempted to pin him down into the white sands of Hueco Mundo, but failed miserably as they tussled and tumbled playfully for dominance with Ichigo coming out on top, sitting astride the bigger male's hips with a victorious grin on his lips. "I win," Ichigo chuckled lowly, a lovely flush tainting his face, and he never looked more beautiful to the Sexta. Despite his grumbling, Grimmjow couldn't help himself; he leaned up and captured Cero's lips, devouring them softly with nips and suckles before nosing his face like an affectionate overgrown cat. "Hmph. Ya do know that I _allowed_ ya to pin me just now, doncha?" he muttered.

Ichigo hummed in pleasure, but quirked an eyebrow at his mate's comment, "Is that so? Well, you and I both know that _I _allow _you_ to top me every night, even though I'm clearly more than capable to reverse it if I wanted to." He wriggled deliberately against the blunet's lap for emphasis, causing Grimmjow to groan when their growing erections rubbed against each other.

"Minx," Sexta hissed, grabbing his hips, "You know you like it and wouldn't have it any other way."

"Did I say otherwise?" Ichigo crooned soothingly, caressing Grimmjow's jawbone mask lovingly with a black gloved hand before rolling them over so the bigger male was on top. "I did Choose you after all, so don't doubt for a second that I _love_ 'serving' under you, Grimmjow-sama…"

"Good boy," the blunet grunted, leaning down to kiss him roughly, "now about your reward…"

Ichigo smirked up at him sexily with kiss-bruised lips and slid his arms around his silly Alpha's neck, a gloved hand burying itself in soft, thick sky blue hair, "How may I be of service to you, _Master_?" Suddenly, the orange haired arrancar was naked and lying on their bed inside their rooms within the castle, propped up on his knees with his horny Sexta above him before he could even comprehend it. Blinking, Ichigo shook his head and grinned, then clutched a pillow to his chest and moaned into it as the blunet wasted no time and spread his cheeks, beginning to eat him out. "A-Ahhh…" he panted, shuddering when Grimmjow started to finger him, too. "Nnh!"

Cero bit his lip, arching his back to meet the scissoring digits inside him, especially when they found his prostate shortly after while the blunet watched him writhe and moan for him with hot eyes. Only he could make Ichigo come undone like this, the one this powerful, magnificent creature trusted to take care of him and protect him. Even though Ichigo has proven he could take care and protect himself as well as everyone else he loved and cared for just fine on his own, sometimes even the great Number One Guardian needed someone to lean on, and out of everyone else he'd met, Ichigo chose him, chose to submit to _him_, even coming to Hueco Mundo in order to find him, and Grimmjow wouldn't be the one to disappoint him by abusing the power he'd be given over his Ichi-pet, in any way. Ever. 'He's **mine**…'

When he felt Ichigo was ready, he pulled out his fingers, making the other groan in protest and look over his shoulder with smoldering gold-on-black eyes, before he flipped his lithe little mate over onto his back and ravishing his mouth. Frotting against him teasingly, Grimmjow then hiked up the orange haired arrancar's long legs onto his broad shoulders and got into position, pushing in and easily breaching tight rings of muscles. No matter how many times they've rutted, Ichigo was still as tight as ever.

"Mmnaaahhh~" his younger lover whined, tossing his head back and fisting the sheets above his head. Fuck, he looked so hot, all splayed out and his for the taking. Those exotic eyes looked up at him with so much lust and love swirling with the golden orbs, and it was all he could do not to come right then and there.

It was fast and it was rough, just how they liked it, and before they knew it, Ichigo was cumming with a breathless gasp, clenching around Grimmjow who groaned deeply and filled him up to the brim.

The blunet slumped on top of him as they caught their breaths, and Ichigo instantly wrapped his arms around him, kissing and nuzzling his Alpha's temple in a tender gesture, thanking him for loving him so well. Twin purrs reverberated deeply from them both as Grimmjow tucked his head under Ichigo's chin before he drifted off for a nap, and the Cero combed his fingers through that soft, silky thick blue hair, tightening his hold on his mate possessively.

Though he called Grimmjow his Master, the Sexta was just as much his as he was Grimmjow's. 'And he'll be right where he wants to be the most when he wakes up again,' Ichigo thought deviously, and gently squeezed his inner muscles, causing his Alpha to moan in his sleep. 'Then we'll have some more fun~' He smirked and pressed a kiss to his mate's forehead, before following Grimmjow into his dreams.


	5. King

**A/N: Ichigo's look was inspired by this:** **http:/ /cult .jp /803GQ4181 /Gallery. Html (The picture where Ichigo is ripping a picture of his shinigami self down the middle)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. D:**

**Warnings: Sappy, heart-warming romance~! XD So potential OOC. 8D**

**...**

**Beloved King of Mine (found in '6x15: Vermilion and Cerulean, Amber and Cyan')  
**

They stood side to side closely together from the balcony of their lavish Master bedroom within a newly renovated Las Noches, looking down at all the hollows below. His subjects – Gillian, adjuchas, and Vasto Lorde alike – were roaring their approval and celebrating their new leader.

A beautiful smile lit up Ichigo's ethereal face when the big strong masculine hand that had been previously resting on his hip came up to run through his long silky orange tresses lovingly, purring while he was petted and fingers massaged his scalp. "Congratulations on the coronation, berry," a rough voice husked into his ear and he nuzzled the smooth flawless skin of his mate's unmasked cheek with his own as a little sound of contentment escaped his lips.

"It was all because of you, Grimm," the crowned ruler murmured in his soothing baritone as he turned in his dominant mate's one armed embrace, the other coming up to wind around his waist possessively as he lifted his own black-nailed hand up to caress the menacing jawbone mask attached to the right side of the blunet's handsome face, and getting a deep steady rumble in return as Grimmjow leaned into his touch. "If you hadn't accepted me and taken me in so long ago, I'd still be stuck with upcoming War when all I wanted was peace and quiet and a normal life. Now everyone I care about is safe, and I don't have to deal with Seireitei's rules and regulations anymore, so thank you, Master."

The former Sexta held his beta close, tucking the younger man's head under his chin, "Ichi, ya don't hafta call me that anymore. Aizen is dead. Yer King of the Hollows now. Hell, you could decimate this whole palace with a tap of yer pinky nail if ya wanted to, and you don't have to bow down to anyone. You make the rules and can do whatever the fuck ya want now."

"I know, but you're still my Alpha," the most powerful being in all three worlds mumbled shyly into his chest, stroking the defined, solid muscle there with both hands, "You'll always be my beloved Master to me." Warm amber eyes looked up into pleasantly surprised cyan, "My very own personal King."

Grimmjow leaned his head down to capture his sweet mate's luscious lips with a soft growl, "You have no idea how happy ya make me, Ichi. I love ya. So much."

"I love you too, Grimm. With everything I am," Ichigo moaned, heart swelling with emotion as his arms wrapped themselves firmly around the taller man's corded neck, never wanting to let go.

Below them, the crowd of thousands cheered anew. They could already sense mating season was soon approaching, and it won't belong before the two Kings had a little baby Prince or Princess of their own.

What a joyous occasion that would be!

**...**

**A/N: ****Forgot to tell yu all this in the last chapter, but my heat is back! Yeeey! Was only without it for a few hours but still. Shit's cold up here! DX Lolol. Please R&R. :)  
**


	6. With Cub

**A/N: Uh…okay. This is where this gets a lil' weird, so yu better read the warnings and prepare yerselves, cuz I am NOT going to be held responsible for possible mental scarring. XD I also wanted to say that I like the way talinsquall explains M-preg in her FFVII/KH fics, so this was a little influenced by her style of writing. Just throwing that out there.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. D:**

**Warnings: Yaoi, smut, lemon, fluff, M-preg, moody!hermaphrodite!Ichi (temporary, of course), concerned!Alpha!Grimm, WAFF, sap, romance, potential OOC leik whoaz**

**...  
**

'Night time' had fallen within Hueco Mundo and Ichigo was seated on a plush cushioned bench in front of the vanity mirror, getting ready for bed as he brushed his long, thick tangerine locks and waited for his mate to return from his shower.

Placing the soft bristled, finely carved brush down on the table with long, slim fingers, the Hollow sovereign furrowed his brow and scrutinized himself through the mirror before sighing in defeat.

He knew he should be happy that he was carrying their first child and everything (and he was), but he never realized how distorted his body would become to accommodate the developing life within, nor how hormonal he'd be during his pregnancy. Everyone inside Las Noches has been tiptoeing on eggshells for the past six months due to their King's unpredictable mood swings, and since his reiatsu is closely linked to his emotions…well, the castle has definitely seen better days.

Damn hormones.

Not only do they fuck up his mental state, but his body has undergone some major changes as well. Increased estrogen production had given his frame curves where straight lines and angles usually were, while his face had become softer and more feminine, inverted honey brown eyes looking larger in a rounded heart shaped face, framed with long, silky strawberry blond hair. His voice - normally a rich and pleasant baritone - was also affected, turning light and airy as the baby grew inside him. If someone in the Living World saw him on the street, they'd probably mistaken him for a woman easily, an incredibly strong and beautiful woman, but a woman nonetheless.

He felt so emasculated.

With a frown (read: pout) on his full, pillowy lips – another thing due to the pregnancy - the King of all Hollows crossed his lean, yet still toned arms on top of his large, bulging stomach and huffed, reiatsu flaring in tune with his dark, tumultuous feelings.

'I look ridiculous,' he grumbled to himself, disgusted, 'not like the old me at all…and Grimm hasn't touched me since we found out I was pregnant…If fact, he's never beside me much unless we're going to sleep. What if he doesn't find me attractive anymore? Will he still want me?' At the horrible thought of the answer to that last question could be 'no', those exotic inverted eyes grew moist and he started to sniff. 'Damn hormones,' he thought despairingly as the first tears slipped down his soft, smooth cheeks.

By the time Grimmjow stepped into their Master bedroom, fresh out the shower as he dried his hair, he was alarmed at the sight of his beloved mate sobbing in front of the mirror and the scent of saline in the air. Quickly rushing over to his distraught love in only a towel, he scooped Ichigo up in his muscular arms and set him down into the nest of satin pillows and blankets on their expansive bed. "Ichi? What wrong?" he asked, a worried frown on his face as bright blues scanning the younger male over, "Is it the cub?"

"N-No," his strawberry whimpered, "I-I'm just being stupid."

"Ichi, honey, yer not stupid. Now, tell me what's wrong, yeah?" he soothed, big masculine hands coming up to cradle that androgynous face lovingly.

Ichigo shook his head and blushed in shame, looking down at his stomach, "I'm a freak," he whispered in a small voice, trembling slightly under Grimmjow's touch.

"The hell?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the simple yet negative comment, but urged those lovely golden orbs back up to meet his by tilting his chin up, "Now you listen to me. You are the sexiest, most beautiful, most powerful thing in all three Worlds. Yer genuine and giving, but can still kick some ass and take names every once in a while. Fuck, you don't know how proud I am to have someone as incredible as ya as my mate, my beta, carryin' our cub inside ya like you are. Yer perfect, so don't ya go and tell me this bullshit about being a freak."

"Then why haven't you made love to me in six months?" Ichigo wailed, "Why haven't you been around much? I'm stuck in this awkward place between male and female. I don't know what I am anymore! You must think something is wrong with me-"

"**Ichigo**." The strawberry blond flinched at the use of his full name and that stern tone in his Alpha's voice, and quieted forlornly. Cyan eyes softened in fond exasperation, "Silly berry. I haven't done anything because I was afraid I'd hurt ya or the baby somehow. You have no idea how hard it is to hold myself back every day, wantin' ta take ya and ravish ya 'til ya don't even know yer own name…" he growled, voice going deep and husky as he nuzzled his beta's slender neck before nipping the lobe of a reddened ear. "You know how rough I can be. Also, I think Szayel called ya a 'hermaphrodite', whatever the fuck that means. Almost ceroed his stupid face off when I thought he was insultin' ya. And to answer yer other question, yer fuckin' scary when yer in one of yer moods, and I don't wanna get beat cuz usually I'm the one being blamed." He chuckled ruefully.

Ichigo blushed and nuzzled him back, then bit his lip softly to stifle a smile before turning solemn again, "I'm sorry, Grimm. I don't know what's gotten into me. Stupid hormones are screwing everything up, making me think nonsense."

"It's okay, babe. That's normal, but I'll be here fer ya whenever, for whatever reason ya need me no matter what, eh?"

The younger one smiled shyly, "Thank you, _mi Rey_(1)." Grimmjow purred and leaned forward to capture those supple, tempting lips he adored, pressing against the seam inquiringly with his tongue and was granted access when his mate sighed and melted against him. He gingerly laid Ichigo down flat on his back, keeping their lips locked as his hands slowly began to rid his berry of his robe.

"Mm, Grimm-sama, what are you doing?" Ichi mumbled against his lips, panting lightly as his Alpha trailed kisses down his throat.

"Seducin' ya, what does it look like? Now shut up and let me continue lavishin' ya with my eternal affections," the blunet grunted roughly before biting down on his mark at the base of his beta's neck.

Ichigo yelped at the sudden bite but gave a quiet moan soon after, his fingers coming up to comb through Grimmjow's hair still a bit damp from his shower as the blunet gnawed on his neck. He whined a little in the back of throat when his dominant mate went lower and started to suck on a nipple, the strawberry blond chewing on his lip as he shivered at the sensation. Instead of flat solid pectoral muscles, he now had firm yet malleable A-cup breasts in their place that Grimmjow now took full advantage of, and according to Szayel, they'd only get bigger when they're filled with milk, maybe to around a C-cup once the baby was born. "Huuu," he mewed, unconsciously arching up for more.

"So sensitive, mate," Grimmjow purred, playing with the other breast before kissing his way up and over the swell of Ichigo's bulging stomach. "You be good in there, ya hear? Yer Pa's gonna show Mama how much he loves him," he said to their unborn child before lifting his beta's lower body up to place a pillow underneath his bum, elevating his hips. He then continued his kisses down in between the berry's legs now thrown over his broad shoulders, his touches slightly tickling.

Ichigo let out a low giggle before another moan escaped him when the muscular blunet licked at his hardening cock, swirling his tongue around the head teasingly before engulfing him all the way down to the base without pause. "Mmm, Grimm~!" The ruler of Hueco Mundo whimpered, an arm hugging his pregnant stomach as the other hand buried itself in his Alpha's brilliant blue locks, fisting it when Grimmjow swallowed and fondled his sac with expert, talented fingers before petting the soft fluffy spikes shakily. "Please…"

In response, the blunet pulled off his dick and buried his nose in his balls, slowly inhaling and savoring his mate's sweet, musky, intoxicating scent before taking one into his mouth and rolling it around on his tongue, then doing the same to the other once the first was thoroughly covered in his saliva. He moved on to the little stretch of skin below, lapping at it hungrily like a cat lapping at milk as his thumb circled his beloved's rosy pucker.

"A-Ah…ahhh…" Ichigo panted, his heart beating a mile a minute as his mate continued to pleasure him, keening when Grimmjow began to thrust that naughty tongue as deep as he could into him repeatedly. "Oooh, Grimmm~"

"That's it, baby. Keep makin' those sexy noises fer me," the bigger man growled, "You have no idea how much I wish I could be inside ya right now…"

"Y-You can," Ichigo mumbled with a blush, surprising Grimmjow, "Szayel said that as long as you were gentle, the baby should be fine."

With that bit of news, the blunet grinned wickedly and carefully turned his mate onto his side, pillow under his stomach now as Grimmjow slid in behind him before hooking a hand under his berry's knee and lifting it up. "Well in that case, it's time fer the good part. Here I come." He lined himself up to the smaller male's wettening entrance and sank into nirvana.

"Naaa~!" Ichigo's back bowed and he rested his orange head onto his Alpha's shoulder as the other's long, hard cock slipped into his tight, moist channel with a smooth push until he was all the way in. "G-Grimm…Grimm-sama, so good…I'm so full."

The blunet grunted deep in his chest and nipped at his beta's ear, plunging slowly yet strongly into his lustful little mate and hitting Ichigo in all the right places, making him whine with each thrust inward. Grimmjow clenched his teeth. His little sub kept squeezing him just so; enough to drive him completely wild. At this rate, he wasn't gonna last long at all. "Fuck. Ichi…I'm comin'."

"M-Me too. Cum inside me, Grimm. Keep our cub warm," Ichigo begged, gasping out as Grimmjow sped up and snaked a hand underneath to stroke him once, twice, before he reached ecstasy with a hoarse shout. Moments later he felt his Alpha snarl and spill six months worth of cum deep into him, shivering as wet warmth filled him up. Once they've caught their breaths, he purred quietly in happiness and Grimmjow answered him with a deep, soothing rumble of his own as they snuggled closer to each other, falling asleep soon after with their fingers laced firmly together, while Grimmjow's arm wrapped itself securely around his beautiful mate and their cub sleeping inside him.

Protective and possessive as always.

**...**

**1. _mi Rey -_ my King_  
_**

**A/N: Originally, there was much more, but I decided to cut it in half and be a tease. XD Hope it wasn't too strange fer ya. Please R&R and tell me what yu thought about it. :) No flames, please.  
**


	7. Mama

**A/N: I dunno why I like writing Ichi as a mommy so much, but I do. A lot. XD  
**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. D:**

**Warnings: Yaoi, smut, lemon, toys, fluff, M-preg, hermaphrodite!Ichi (temporary, of course), loving!Alpha!Grimm, WAFF, sap, romance, domestic couple stuff, potential OOC leik whoaz**

**...  
**

Six months later…

Ichigo sighed as he eased three-month-old Kureno off his bosom, a tired smile curving his lips when his little baby boy yawned and blinked big amber eyes up at him sleepily.

"Bedtime," he cooed and started to hum a lullaby as he gently rocked the infant to sleep, rubbing his nose against Kureno's softly with a mother's affection. When the tiny blunet fell into easy slumber, he carefully laid his precious bundle down into his crib and took a moment to admire the adorable creature he and Grimmjow had created. Speaking of his mate, the strawberry blond jumped in surprise when two muscled arms snaked around his soft, flat tummy, but relaxed when a low, quiet, familiar purr filled his ear. "Grimm! You startled me," he whispered, leaning back in his Alpha's embrace.

"Sorry, pet. Just wanted to see the chibi was all," Grimmjow whispered back and nuzzled his neck, then moved around Ichigo to gaze down at his mini-me. He leaned down to place a light kiss on his son's forehead and rubbed the soft, fine teal hair on top of the baby's head tenderly, then stepped back and led his berry through the entranceway separating their Master bedroom from the cub's with a small tug, shutting the door silently behind them.

The chibi wouldn't make a peep until morning but if he did, the two had excellent hearing so there was nothing to worry about. Plus, the thick combined reiatsu of his parents flooded their wing of the castle - which would alert them of any intruders that somehow managed to get through the guards and other various security measures laid out throughout the massive complex - and that was only because the servants had politely requested their Kings to tone it down and limit their spiritual pressure to their side of the building for the rest of castle occupants' sakes, otherwise the heavy, powerful reiatsu would envelope all of Las Noches, making it a very suffocating place to work and live in.

Once the bigger male had Ichigo all to himself, he spun his mate around in his arms and took hold of his lips with an aroused growl. "Mmn," the younger one breathed out before responding eagerly to the kiss, his arms coming up to wrap around Grimmjow's corded neck and a slim hand playing with the soft, short tuffs of baby blue hair on the back of the other's neck.

With a deep, guttural sound coming from the bottom of his chest, Grimmjow loosened his mate's long silky orange hair from its simple braided prison that Neliel had done earlier and hoisted Ichigo up into his arms, carrying the purring berry towards their huge bed. Their chests were practically glued together as he laid him down, lips and tongues still tangled together in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Pulling away with a gasp, they breathed in each other's air before going back in for more and things became hot and heavy real fast.

"Nnh~" Ichigo moaned as big hands caressed him everywhere; his back, his ass, his thighs, his sides, before they crept under his robe to grope at his breasts. A dark blush lit up his face when his mate decided to play with them, squeezing them until spurts of milks shot out all over his hands. "A-Ah, Grimm, what are you doing?"

Mischievous cyan eyes met wide, worried gold-on-black before Grimmjow squeezed again, making his little beta mewl. "Hm, I wonder…" Purring loudly, the blunet swooped in and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking hungrily like a starving man.

"Ahn! Grimm! Grimm, no-! They're for the baby!" Ichigo threw his head back and moaned hotly, shaking and trembling as he bit down on his knuckle to keep quiet, "*Ooh*!"

"I'm sure the chibi can share a little with his old man, yeah?" Grimmjow mumbled against the soft flesh, massaging the two large mounds to stimulate them and swallowed his reward of warm, sweet milk. "Mmm~Mama…ya taste delicious…" he groaned huskily.

"H-Hnnn." Biting his lip, Ichigo closed his eyes and pushed his chest upwards into the voracious mouth involuntarily, cradling his husband's head close while he petted the unruly yet silky spikes of ice blue. "Haaa…Grimmjow…"

A steady rumble reverberated from his Alpha as the blunet kept suckling like a babe himself, gulping down the creamy liquid mouthful after mouthful and switching between the two tits every so often. Finally, after he had his fill, the older man pulled away and licked up any spills he had missed, then traveled down in between the valley of his mate's breasts, down towards his navel and tongued the little indent playfully, making Ichigo squeal and giggle a little before he got to work in between the strawberry's smooth, toned thighs.

"Aaah…haaa~naa, Grimm…" The enchanting, effeminate strawberry blond slowly began to writhe and moan as Grimmjow took a long swipe of his tongue up his twitching erection before completely ignoring it in favor of the new female entrance that had appeared over time in order for the baby to be born. It would stay there until Ichigo's estrogen levels decrease and his body starts to produce testosterone again, but that wouldn't come to pass until after their cub fully weans off breast milk for more solid foods.

With all the hustle and bustle in preparation to welcome little Kureno into this world, the two hadn't had much time to be intimate until now, so with a curious finger Grimmjow touched the slick, sensitive folds before leaning in to give them a cursory lick then nuzzled closer, lifting Ichigo's hips up by cupping his bum for better access.

"Hnh!" Ichigo withered under his ministrations, fingers tugging softly on sky blue locks as his legs hugged that blue head to his core. Inverted eyes widened suddenly when a slick finger circled his pucker before pushing in, wiggling around until it found his prostate. "Ahn, Grimm…! Please," he whimpered and rocked his hips back to meet that sinful tongue lapping at him incessantly before it plunged in for a proper taste, making his breath stutter in his chest.

Mews and whines left him as his Alpha added another finger then another, Grimmjow pulling back to stuff a pillow under Ichigo in order to prop him up and throwing a long leg over his shoulder as the other wrapped around the blunet's waist. Spread out as he was, the smaller male could only bite his lip seductively and look up at his husband through vermillion eyelashes, hands laying limp near his head as he instinctively tried to become more alluring to his bigger mate, and judging by the immediate reaction he got, it worked.

Grimmjow growled deep in his chest, a predator on the hunt as his fingers worked their magic, nudging his little beta's hot spot as he lowered his head to make love to the berry's wet pussy with his mouth, the other hand gripping Ichigo neglected cock at the same time and stroked.

The orange haired monarch was reduced to a hot, quivering mess, gasping and moaning as his mate continued with his pleasurable torture, eating him out like he was a decadent gourmet dessert. "G-Grimm…Grimm…! Need you…i-inside…please!"

"Mmm, where?" the blunet asked languidly, "Here?" He pressed against the little gland inside harshly, grinning sadistically when his beta cried out, "Or here?" He flicked the berry's swollen clit, rubbing it against the pad of his thumb as he waited for an answer.

"I…I don't know. I don't know!" Ichigo wailed at last, teary eyes pleading desperately.

"Hm…" Grimmjow pretended to ponder, before a naughty smirk took the place of his previously pensive look, "Why don't we do both, yeah?" Reaching over to the bedside table, he pulled out a familiar looking toy Ichigo hadn't seen since his 'slave' days.

"G-Grimm? Mmph-" the berry was successfully muffled and opened his mouth when Grimmjow demanded entrance, his eyelids falling shut as he lost himself in another one of his husband's addicting kisses. It didn't last long though. They flew back open when the blunet abruptly shoved the big bumpy dildo all the way up his ass, making him let out a high-pitched scream as his sadistic Alpha flicked the vibe option on, then twisted his wrist and brutalized his spot deliciously. "Nyaahn-! _**GRIMMJOW**__**!**_"

Grimmjow didn't give him time to adjust. Instead he got into position and with a swift thrust, his thick, hot cock breached Ichigo's other entrance. Tears of agonized delight streamed down the smaller one's face as his mate began to ravage his body, the bigger male taking his pleasure from him as loud, erotic sounds left him with each buck. Within minutes Ichigo was thrown into his first female orgasm, a large, calloused hand cruelly gripping the base of his aching erection to stall his other release.

"Uh, uh, uhn! Grimm! Coming!" The strawberry crowned head wailed and spasmed in his climax, fluttering around his mate as he gushed hard.

Grimmjow wasn't done. He lifted his trembling mate in his lap, Ichigo flinging his arms around his neck as he continued to plunder his body relentlessly. The orange haired ruler moaned and panted breathlessly, knees on either side of the blunet and clung to his dominant as Grimmjow held on to his hips with one hand. He roughly plowed into him from both ends, making him bounce back down with every sharp alternative thrust up. A hard slap to his ass jolted his system, a startled squeak leaving his lips as the vibrating dildo struck his sweet spot.

"Naaahhh…Grimm! Don't be mean," he whimpered, baring his neck submissively when his Alpha nipped at his throat.

"But, _querida_(1)…you like it when I'm mean." The erotic purr into his ear made him blush and melt against Grimmjow's solid frame.

"Huuu…" Nuzzling the bigger male, Ichigo bit his lip and continued to ride his husband frantically, squeezing him from the inside as his own neglected cock rubbed up against the blunet's solid washboard abs. It wasn't long before they both tipped over the edge into ecstasy, Ichigo arching his back and spurting all over their stomachs with a gasp as Grimmjow spanked him once more before pulling the large toy out, groaning as he filled his little mate up to the brim. They slumped back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and brought their lips together, the blunet rumbling into their slow, post-coital, open-mouthed kiss as Ichigo purred happily, both sated and pleasantly exhausted from their long overdue rut session.

"I think I'm pregnant again, _marido_(2)," Ichigo murmured against his mate's lips and the older male smirked smugly.

Suddenly, the sound of crying broke them apart and Grimmjow carefully pulled out, cyan eyes hungrily raking over the form of his beautiful, thoroughly sexed up and debauched mate laying in front of him before grabbing a towel from the bottom drawer of the night stand and wiping himself down quickly. "I'll go and get 'im," he muttered, handing another clean towel to Ichigo with another quick kiss to his lips and pulled on a pair of black silk pajama bottoms, then headed to the cub's room.

"Heya, chibi," he crooned when he reached the crib, bending down to lift his infant son into his arms, "Wanna sleep with me and Mama?" Kureno gradually stopped crying now that he was with his Pa and blinked big copper penny orbs at him, gurgling and making cute little baby noises while older blunet rubbed a chubby cheek with the back of his fingers and smirked, then carried him back into the Master bedroom.

There, his Mama was waiting for them on the bed, leaning back on a mountain of fluffy pillows after cleaning up and dressing himself in a sleeping yukata, before tossing the top layer of the sheets into the laundry hamper to be washed by servants in the morning.

The strawberry blond smiled luminously at the sight of his mate holding their cub. "Well, hello there, munchkin," he murmured as Grimmjow gently handed him over, kissing the teal fuzz on his baby boy's head. After checking to make sure he wasn't hungry and that his diaper didn't need to be changed, the Hollow sovereign placed little Kureno in the middle of the bed as his husband climbed in and laid on the other side, completing the cocoon around their cub. In minutes the tiny blunet was fast asleep again, safe and warm in between his protective, loving parents who were watching over him as he dreamed.

Grimmjow glanced at his mate as Ichigo peeked up at him through tangerine lashes, the two smiling at each other softly before leaning in for a gentle kiss. They laid down and curled up into each other, one of Ichigo's arms around his baby boy while Grimmjow slung one of his own over them both, resting it along the length of his mate's side as the couple soon joined their son and slipped into repose, the little family not stirring for the rest of the night.

**...**

**1._ querida_ - darling**

**2. _marido - _husband  
**

**A/N: Epilogue next! And then, off to a new story! Woo! :D R&R please. :3  
**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: All good things must come to an end. :) And now I present to you the conclusion!  
**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. D:**

**Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, WAFF, domestic romance, humor, potential OOC :D Wee!  
**

**...**

Epilogue

Grimmjow leisurely ambled down the halls of Las Noches, silently appreciating the bold, vivid colors of the hanging tapestries and paintings along with the giant vases and statues strategically placed throughout the cream-colored corridors, the plush embroidered rugs soft and bouncy beneath his soft-soled slip-on shoes. He had to admit that Nel and Hal had good tastes when it came to redecorating.

Making a turn into his wing he shared with Ichigo, the blunet King quietly opened the door that would lead him to the deep recesses of their chambers, making his way passing the spacious lounging area into the Master bedroom. There he found his mate on their massive bed, curled up on his side like a kitten with his gorgeous face relaxed and peaceful in his slumber, an innocence radiating from him that is rarely seen when he was conscious. Grimmjow almost felt guilty rousing him from his nap, but duty calls.

With a purr, the older male gracefully crawled in and hovered over his berry like a predator, before gently nosing him on the cheek and nuzzling him awake. "C'mon, Ichi. Time to go to work."

Ichigo grumbled in his sleep, giving a wide yawn as he shifted and gold-on-black eyes fluttered open. "Mmm…Grimm?" A drowsy smile pulled at the orange haired monarch's lips at the sight of his glorious Alpha above him, and he tugged the bigger man down on top of him, wanting him close.

"Hey, babe," they shared an unhurried kiss, before Grimmjow reluctantly pulled away to gaze into those exotic half-lidded pools, "You need to get up. They're all waitin' fer ya."

Ichigo furrowed his brow and pouted, "Already? I wanna stay in bed a little longer." The blunet smirked. Even after his body transformed itself back to his more masculine self, his berryhead still sounded so cute when he was being petulant, even with that rich baritone of his. Grimmjow loved his Ichi in all of his forms.

"I know, _mi coraz__ó__n_(1). I do too, but the sooner ya do this, the sooner yer free to do whatever fer the rest of the day, yeah?"

"Oh, fine," the ruler of Hueco Mundo huffed though there was a playful gleam in his eyes before they both got up and Grimmjow helped him get dressed.

He decided on something more simple than what Nel and Hal usually wanted him to wear due to his royalty: a silver mandarin styled robe with small bell sleeves and a large snake weaving its way through flower blossoms sutured into it(2) to go with the pair of light, baggy, alabaster silk pants he slipped on. After he donned on his top, his mate helped him straighten out the high collar and button up the asymmetrical loops and knots running along one shoulder that could sometimes be difficult. Next was a pair of long, slim translucent crystal shaped earrings and his various rings for his right hand symbolizing his status, and then came the terrifying looking, ivory armored gauntlet encrusted in precious gems and stones for his left. It kind of reminded him of Grimmjow's release form, matching the one on the blunet's own right hand, and represented their royal bond and union as mates.

Speaking of whom, Ichigo took in his Alpha's ensemble: black baggy silk pants much like his own held up by a royal purple sash, a black necklace with an ivory pendant of their royal crest – a dragon and a panther up on their hind legs and bracing themselves on Ichigo's Vizard version of his hollow mask – painstakingly carved into it with every minute detail hanging from its velvet strap, and the black opened half jacket that revealed his broad, muscular chest and ripped physique, similar to the one he wore when he was an Espada. The large scar Ichigo had given him so long ago was still there, only adding to the taller man's rugged sex appeal. Unconsciously, the Hollow sovereign licked his lips. He definitely liked Grimmjow in black more than in white, though the former Sexta could pull the stark color (or rather lack of) pretty well too.

Noticing the look of lust on his face, Grimmjow smirked suggestively and started posing and flexing a little for his mate, chuckling when Ichigo blushed and bit his lip. The blunet then shook his head in amusement before grabbing a brush and stepped up behind his submissive, gently running it through the long silky strawberry blonde mane to make sure there were no tangles. Once that was done, Ichigo slipped on a white pair of soft-soled shoes like Grimmjow's black ones and the bigger male offered his left arm to his mate, which he took with an exasperated yet fond expression in his eyes. Then two were off to the Throne Room to hold court, greeting the servants and staff who bowed to them as they went.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination, Grimmjow pushing open a large, ornate door to their left that was reserved only for them and their closest high ranked advisors to pass through. It led to a platform where a single ivory throne sat right in the middle, equally as large and ornate as the door they walked past, though quite enjoyable to sit in with its soft black cushions stuffed with the highest quality down feathers from the most elite purebred Hollow geese in all of Hueco Mundo.

His busty primary advisors stood off to the side, a smiling Neliel waving at them as Halibel remained stoic while she gave them a curt nod, the two bowing along with the rest of their subjects who stood from their seats when the royal couple entered the room, as Grimmjow sat down on the throne right before Ichigo made himself comfortable in his Alpha's lap, just like he used to in his 'pet' days. "Please, sit," the orange haired one said, and everyone did as their King requested. Ichigo cleared his throat. Time to get busy. "Good day, one and all. Let's get this meeting going, ne? The first issue of the day, please."

**...**

Hours later, after solving a problem for the last Hollow that needed to speak with him regarding a territory dispute, Ichigo was just about to wrap it up for the day when they all felt it. Someone not of Hollow descent or blood has opened an unauthorized gargantua into Hueco Mundo.

"Sires, we have intruders," Halibel intoned, serious green eyes looking off into the distance towards where the foreign reiatsu was coming from.

"Does Seireitei have an appointment with you, Itsygo-ouja-sama?" Nel asked in curiosity.

"Hm, now that you mention it, Nel, we were supposed to be expecting some shinigami representatives to come and discuss a peace treaty and some ground rules between our three Worlds. The old man has wanted to do this since I've been crowned, but it was only recently that I finally decided to agree, on the condition I got to pick who was coming."

Just then, a servant came running into the Throne Room to officially announce the presence of their visitors.

"Send them in," Ichigo waved his hand and the doors soon opened to reveal the newcomers. The Hollow King stood and smiled, Grimmjow naturally by his side, "Welcome to Las Noches, guys."

In strolled in Byakuya Kuchiki-taichou of the Sixth Division followed by Shuuhei Hisagi-fukutaichou and newly reinstated Kensei Muguruma-taichou of the Ninth, then the petit Hanatarou Yamada from the Fourth and the giant figure of Kenpachi Zaraki-taichou of the Eleventh with his pink haired pixie of a fukutaichou, Yachiru, riding on his shoulder as always, brought up the rear.

Once they were standing in front of the stairs leading to the throne, their guests bowed to them, some more formally and respectfully than others, and he returned it with a polite nod of his head, amused that Kensei and Kenpachi looked bored as if they weren't surrounded by all different kinds of Hollows (kind of like how Grimmjow was from sitting through court) while Byakuya and Shuuhei appeared stoic and professional; Hanatarou and Yachiru were looking around at all the Hollows, the girl way more enthusiastic in her observations than her timid companion.

"It is good to see you are doing well, your Majesty," Byakuya said in his typical nobleman's voice, though Ichigo could detect the sincerity in his words.

"Thank you, taichou. I'm glad you all got here in one piece."

After pleasantries were exchanged and the shinigamis presented their gifts to the Hollow monarchs in a cordial gesture, Ichigo was about to dismiss the court and personally lead their guests to a more appropriate location where they'd be discussing politics tomorrow and then to their guestrooms, when all of the sudden, "Mama!"

A little teal haired child no more than three years old came running in, elbowing past the bemused shinigamis' knees in his way with an absent "'scuse me" before climbing up the formidable steps and into his mother's arms. At least he didn't forget his manners, so Ichigo didn't scold him for it.

"Kureno? What's the matter, munchkin?"

It was then that a very irritated reiatsu made its way towards them and in came Nnoitra, stomping into the room in his release form, his single violet eye narrowed more than usual, and showcasing his piano-key teeth pulled down in a displeased scowl.

It would have made a pretty intimidating picture (to Hanatarou) if it weren't for the fact that the former Quinta was holding the rest of the royal couple's cubs in four out of his six hands, the other two planted firmly on his hips as he stalked up the red carpet.

"Nnoi-ji won' gimme candies," Kureno mumbled into his mother's robes, a cute little pout on his face complete with furrowed brow and all. Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Kureno looked just like his father with a face like that.

"Oi! That was a low blow, running to yer Ma like that, _Niño_(3)!" Nnoitra grumbled from the bottom of the stairs, ignoring the group of shinigami and shaking a fist at the small blunet as he tried to keep little two-year-old Shiro from falling from his position sitting on his shoulders and gnawing at his horns, while his younger brother and sister, Jakeru and Masaki, played with the tall man's hair, giggling and tugging the long black locks in delight. The smallest blunette of them all, one-year-old Umi, laid in the crook of another arm, fast asleep and dead to the world until she woke up hungry again.

Kureno stuck out his tongue at his uncle, and the former Quinta returned the childish gesture gladly, his number '5' tattoo still there on the long muscle after all this time.

The strawberry blond laughed, the sound nice and rich and soothing to the ears, "Oh, munchkin. Why don't you give your uncle a break and behave, hm? You know that you can't have candy before dinnertime."

Kureno's pout deepened. "Awww! But I like gettin' Nnoi-ji in twouble…"

"Why you lil'-!"

Beside him, Grimmjow threw his head back and cackled loudly, "That's my boy!" He ruffled his son's hair, gaining a giggle from his little mini-me and grinned. Ichigo shook his head in fond exasperation while the shinigamis all looked at each other, seemingly forgotten for the time being as Nnoitra continued to sulk angrily beside them.

Like father, like son.

Owari.

**...**

**1. _mi coraz__ó__n _- my heart**

**2. The top of Ichigo's outfit was inspired by this shawl he's wea****ring in this: http: / / gallery. minitokyo. net/download/431962**

**3. ****_Niño _- boy  
**

**A/N: Yeah, and then eventually Nnoitra got stuck showing the shinigamis to their rooms AND babysitting while Ichigo got to continue his nap with Grimmjow. Kureno won in tormenting his uncle that day after all, in a roundabout way. XD I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did, though it may have seemed rushed near the end. The ending turned out kinda cracky in my head but it makes me giggle, haha. Please R&R! I'm curious to see if this will reach 100. Tanks fer reading this silly little fic of mine! 8D  
**


End file.
